ME RECORDADARÁS
by tsubasa-nya
Summary: Esta historia le pertenece a mi amiga darkness-hime,yo solo le hice el favor de publicarla. trata de que Draco y Harry tienen una relación,pero un día el rubio la da por terminada ¿la razón? el amor se acabó. es un songfic.


-Lo siento, pero esto… se termina aquí, lo nuestro… no puede continuar, espero de todo corazón que puedas entenderlo y que algún día me puedas perdonar.

-Dra…Draco.

-Lo siento Harry, te juro que no fue mi intención herirte, pero yo… ya no te amo.

Hoy ha terminado el amor de los dos,

Quizás amarte tanto, ese fue mi error,

Hoy no sentirás nada, pero pronto verás,

Que el amor que te di, nadie lo igualará.

-Draco… no puede ser verdad, esto no puede estar pasando ¿de verdad… de verdad tu ya dejaste de amarme?

-Si, yo ya dejé de amarte.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Algo que te molestara?

-No Harry, no eres tú, soy yo, soy yo el que dejó de amar, el que desea irse, el que solo quiere alejarse de ti.

Te marchas para siempre sin explicación,

Y entre tus maletas, mi corazón

Te vas sin decir nada, sin importarte mi dolor,

Pero se que algún día, sentirás lo que yo.

-Por favor Draco, no me dejes, yo… yo te amo.

-Lo siento pero esto es lo mejor para ambos.

-¡Mentiroso! dices que esto es lo mejor para ambos, pero solo es lo mejor para ti, ya que si fuera lo mejor para mi también… tú… tú te quedarías conmigo, no me dejarías- en este punto, las lagrimas que Harry había tratado de retener desde el inicio de la conversación, ahora corrían como dos cascadas desde sus hermosos ojos.

-Por favor Potter- el tono frío con el que draco dijo su apellido, terminó por destrozar todas aquellas esperanzas que Harry aún a pesar de todo seguía albergando es su herido corazón- déjate de dramas y acepta de una maldita esta realidad, la realidad que te dice que yo, ya no te amo- frialdad, hielo, destilando en cada palabra.

-Jamás… jamás te perdonaré dra… malfoy, eso te lo juro.

-Adiós Potter.

-Adiós… Malfoy- devolvió la despedida con un hilo de voz mientras sus piernas amenazaban con no poder sostenerlo en pie, y dejando que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera su trabajo, se desplomó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando sin descanso por su rostro.

Y llorarás y te recordarás,

Aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo has de pasar,

Y llorarás y te arrepentirás, si,

Cuando te sientas sola con ganas de amar,

Y Llorarás.

De eso hacían ya dos años, dos años en los que Harry solo había escuchado que draco se había convertido en un importante empresario y que se iba a casar en el extranjero con una famosa modelo, en cuanto a el, pues el estaba tratando de rehacer su vida con su amigo de la escuela, el cual lo había apoyado en todo desde que draco lo dejó y aquel que estaba seguro podía remplazar al rubio.

-Harry ¿estás listo?

-Si, enseguida voy.

-Bien, entonces te espero abajo.

Te marchas para siempre sin explicación

Y entre tus maletas, mi corazón

Te vas sin decir nada, sin importarte mi dolor

Pero se que algún día, sentirás lo que yo.

Y llorarás y te recordarás,

Aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo has de pasar,

Y llorarás y te arrepentirás, si,

Cuando te sientas sola con ganas de amar,

Y Llorarás.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un hombre de cabello rubio comienza a abrir perezosamente sus ojos, mientras a su lado yace una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida.

-Maldición- masculla el rubio al ver a su compañera aún ahí, provocando que esta despierte de súbito.

-Buenos días amor- saluda con voz melosa mientras intenta besarlo, pero este esquiva con brusquedad el beso.

-¿Que haces aún aquí?- pregunta claramente molesto de verla ahí.

-¿Así me saludas después de la apasionada noche que tuvimos?

-Jaja y ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te declarara mi amor, dejara a mi prometida y me casara contigo? Por favor, si no lo hice por el, menos lo voy a hacer por ti.

-Eres un maldito Draco Malfoy- dijo con enojo mientras se ponía de pie tapando con la sabana de la cama su desnudez, y recogiendo su ropa del suelo salía de esa habitación, dejando solo al rubio.

-Harry… me pregunto que estarás haciendo en este momento- preguntó a la nada mientras sacaba un cigarro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo llevaba a los labios para prenderlo- si hubiera sabido que te extrañaría tanto… jamás te hubiera dejado, pero ya es tarde ¿verdad?

Cuando beses otros labios y no,

Sientas el calor que sentías conmigo,

Cuando veas que ya no hay marcha atrás,

Vas a querer regresar y muy tarde será.

-Harry ¿aún lo amas?

-Eso no tiene importancia, ya que aunque lo amara toda mi vida, ya es muy tarde para hacer algo, si… ya es muy tarde para ti… Draco- esto último fue dicho en un susurro, el último susurro del nombre del hombre que tanto daño le causó.

A veces nos entregamos sin ser correspondidos,

Te llevas mi corazón en pedazos partidos,

No me digas que el tiempo que pasamos se ha perdido,

Solo recuerda los momentos bellos que hemos vivido

Vas a llorar, cuando quieran besarte,

Recordarás los momentos que tú solías amarme,

Vas a sentir lo que yo estoy sintiendo,

O este dolor tan grande que me está matando aquí adentro.

Y llorarás y te recordarás,

Aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo has de pasar,

Y llorarás y te arrepentirás, si,

Cuando te sientas sola con ganas de amar,

y Llorarás.


End file.
